


IV: What is Love?

by x_blonda_x



Series: FM 126 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_blonda_x/pseuds/x_blonda_x
Summary: I'm sorry I'm draggy as hell





	IV: What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm draggy as hell

It’s the second time Changkyun woke up in Wonho’s room. It’s different this time though, the older is still asleep by Changkyun’s side. He propped his head up, supporting it with an arm, and studied Wonho’s features closely. Long lashes on those gently closed eyes, defined nose-bridge, such white complexion that seemed almost unhealthy, soft lips that seem so kissable —— before he knew it, he was touching something foreign, so soft, so full. The other side reacted, lips parted to allow Changkyun to enter. He didn’t let the younger do what he wants, and soon took control and entered Changkyun’s mouth, biting lightly on his lower lip. Changkyun let out a soft moan, his face heating up. Wonho pulled away, a string of saliva between the two.

“Normally, I’d have scolded whoever did this to me. But, it’s you Changkyun, I just can’t bring myself to let you go. You look so…. I’m lost for words, you should see yourself. I was afraid of what I’d do to you, never in my wildest dreams have I imagined you being so, so eager. Do you like me that much?” Wonho smirked as he pulled Changkyun into his embrace.

Looking troubled, Changkyun finally spoke, “I’m sorry boss, I didn’t mean to do that. I just… I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m feeling, you make me so confused. You mess with my heart, I’ve never felt so attracted anyone before, not even the girls I’ve dated. So, I-I don’t know Sir, I need some time. But I’ll still move in, it’s not like I hated it.”

He winked at Wonho as he got up. 

“I’ll go make us breakfast now, what would you like? Are scrambled eggs fine?” Wonho simply nodded, and got up to brush up.  
“I’m sorry for my bad breath though,” Wonho apologised.  
“It’s not like I tasted good, did I?”  
“I’ll need another taste to know it, I didn’t quite catch that the last time. I was still half-asleep”  
“I’ll let you taste scrambled eggs later, too bad I can’t let you fertilise mine ‘cos I don’t have them.”  
Wonho laughed and walked off to the bathroom. 

After getting changed, Wonho passed Changkyun the car keys at the dining table.  
“Don’t get into an accident! Keep the car safe.”  
“Yes, Sir, I’ll protect the car with my life.”  
“You are not allowed to die too, I still don’t know how you taste like.”  
“Yeah, I’ll stay safe too,” he said as he inched closer to Wonho, where the older smashed his lips onto the younger’s.  
“You really taste of scrambled eggs, I wanna taste something sweet next time.”  
“Next time? Since when did I say there will be one?”  
“I want it so it’s gonna happen.”  
“Woah, domineering, aren’t you? I’m scared, someone save me!!”  
“You’re not gonna run away, you can’t. Okay, I’ve decided, I’m gonna make you mine, Im Changkyun. I like you, and if you haven’t already fallen for me, I’ll make sure you do really quickly. Mark my words, lil’ one.”

“I’ll be going first, I’m not yours, Sir, I’m not gonna surrender just like this! Why should I give you what you want?”  
“That’s straightforward, it’s because you love me already, and you belong to me.”  
Wonho isn’t usually this flirtatious, but he’s now determined to get Changkyun, he won’t give up till his goal is achieved. That’s why you can trust Wonho to be dead serious about him.  
Changkyun is taken aback by how blunt Wonho has been, and he doesn’t know how to react. He definitely doesn’t hate it, but he’s kinda lost… he went out of the office building and drove off, thoughts still lingering on Wonho. And their kisses. ‘Oh God, just thinking about it makes me flustered. Wonho-hyung I hate you!!’ Changkyun said in his mind.  
He drove while tuning in to FM126, listening to Wonho’s wonderful voice. He decided to play a little prank on Wonho. He called into the station, and Wonho picked up his call. 

“Please speak, dear listener. What question do you have?”  
“Herro, I wan to ask if you hab someone you like” Changkyun spoke as weirdly as he could, and held his nose to fake a higher pitch voice.  
“To be honest, there’s someone I like, who I wanna make mine. I’m not very sure how that person feels towards me, I hope that person knows my love for them,” he was careful not to use any personal pronouns which may reveal the gender of the person, as Wonho being gay is not a well-known fact. 

It was rude not saying thanks, but Changkyun was even more messed up right now. He knows well now that Wonho was referring to him, yet he was unsure about how he felt towards his dear Sir, as he liked to call Wonho.

He arrived at his apartment and entered his room to pack up his stuff. He has already informed the landlady he won’t be renting anymore, which she readily acknowledged, as someone else has been wanting the place, it seems.

While fumbling through his things, he picked up certain items and gazed at them, reminiscing the old times. Then he thought of Wonho, of how much he wanted to share his past with him. He thought, ‘It’s funny, how someone I didn’t know until a few days ago is so dear to me now. Hah, what is he doing to me.’

After a couple of hours, Changkyun managed to pack all of his clothes into a luggage, and had another box of miscellaneous items like the photo album from high school graduation, his first ever award for a writing competition and the keychain which his parents gave him for his sixth birthday. 

As he was loading his luggage up the car, a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump up and turn around. 

“Ah, it’s you, Sae”  
“Hey, I see you’re moving out. Need any help? You weren’t even here for half a year.”  
“Nah, I’m good, plus I can’t expect a girl to help me, can I? Yeah, I know. The rental’s kinda expensive for me, plus my boss now allowed me to move in with him, it’s more convenient for me this way too.”  
“It’s not like you to agree to an acquaintance’s offer so readily, how hard was it when I first wanted to meet you out of class, you sure took your time.”  
“I don’t know, my boss is really nice.”  
After much hesitation, he spoke up,  
“Sae, can we talk a little at the café? No… don’t get me wrong, it’s not about getting back, we’ll just stay friends, there’s something that’s been bothering me quite a lot.”  
“It’s your boss, isn’t it?”  
“How did you-”  
“My instincts are accurate like hell.”

Changkyun drove them to the café which he frequented during university, ordered green tea latte for both of them, and sat down at a table in the corner. 

“Sae, it’s like this…”  
Changkyun went on to talk about how he met Wonho in the interview room, how he felt in that week of no news, and later waking up in Wonho’s bed after the first day of work, cooking for him, kissing him, getting kissed, and Wonho’s declaration to make Changkyun his.

“I never thought you were gay, but guess I’m wrong. You didn’t even feel so passionate about me, did you?”  
“Okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t like you that much. No, I didn’t love you. It’s too early to say I’m gay though, why would that be?”  
Changkyun’s family was religious, bringing him up to believe being gay is a sin and he can’t be that. His internal conflict is killing him inside out.  
“Kyunnie, imagine not being able to see him for a year. Will you miss him every day? Or will you forget him?”  
Changkyun made a pained expression, finally speaking up after a few minutes of silence.  
“I guess I understand now,”  
“Go for it, if you think he’s the one, don’t let go, or go around playing with others’ feelings anymore.”  
“Thanks so much, Sae. I’ll tell you how it goes, I will.”  
‘God, please forgive me, I love a man. Please love us, too. Amen.’ Changkyun prayed.  
“Good luck, Kyun.”

He sent Sae back to the apartment building, passed the keys to the landlady, and drove off.  
Changkyun reached the office at 3 p.m., there’s still another hour before Wonho knocks off. He brought his luggage to the basement and put it beside the lift. However, he readily got back into the lift, after noticing how there were other basement levels which he never ventured. He pressed the button for B2, but a dial pad appears beside the button, prompting for a passcode. This didn’t turn Changkyun away, he got more interested in Wonho. What secrets are this man hiding?

He decided to bake some cookies since he was free. He started making the dough and shaping the cookies into radios and headphones. Though he didn’t do a perfect job, the cookies still seemed tasty.  
Wonho came down to the basement after work, “Woah, this smells nice. Didn’t think something this nice can come from my house.”  
“Heh, try it then,” Changkyun passed a cookie to Wonho.  
“Mmm, it’s delicious!”

“Wonho, there’s something I wanna tell you.”  
“What is it? Don’t tell me you’re quitting cos I won’t allow it.”  
“It’s not that. I think I want to try it out.”  
“What?”  
“You know, what you said in the morning.”  
“I don’t quite remember. Can you tell me again?”  
“I-I like you Wonho, I want us to happen.” Changkyun said it so quickly and nervously, his cheeks turning a bright red.  
“Hehe, you’re so cute like this. Makes me wanna kiss you.”  
Wonho closed the distance between them, claiming Changkyun’s lips in a lustful kiss.  
“Babe, I love you. Don’t you dare let anyone else touch these precious lips or any other part of you.”  
Changkyun lowered his head as his entire face was scarlet.  
“I’ve tasted sweet chocolate this time, you really surprise me every time, I wonder what I’ll get next.”  
“Wonho? What do the other basement levels have?”  
“I’ll bring you there someday, you’ll experience it yourself. Can’t wait to see you there, I hope you’ll like it too.”  
“For your sake, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> you actually made it here alright great job!!! Next chapter's still the same oops


End file.
